


Три с половиной истории

by Элайджа Бейли (kohvoo)



Series: Старьё с ФБ [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Family Dynamics, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohvoo/pseuds/%D0%AD%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B0%20%D0%91%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BB%D0%B8
Summary: Всё это время у Йонду был план.
Series: Старьё с ФБ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596064
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Питеру исполнилось двенадцать, когда Йонду впервые взял его с собой на Ксандар.

До этого они ни разу не останавливались на настоящей планете, всё больше на мелких полузаброшенных станциях, узурпированных контрабандистами, преступниками и прочим сбродом. На Ксандаре всё было не так. Отойдя от космопорта, Питер оказался втянут в пёструю мешанину звуков, красок, существ; поначалу он даже потерял дар речи, и Йонду, тронув его за плечо, спросил:  
— Ну и как тебе, малыш?  
Больше всего на свете двенадцатилетний Питер Квилл боялся ударить в грязь лицом перед Йонду, поэтому он пожал плечами и ответил:  
— Ничего так.  
Йонду продолжал на него смотреть, словно ожидая ещё каких-то слов. Например, о том, что Ксандар поразительно походил на Землю, или Терру, как её тут называли. Питер это видел. Здесь росли пальмы, и на улицах били фонтаны, и гравитация тянула книзу сильнее, чем на станциях и кораблях.  
Но Питеру запрещено было вспоминать Терру, так что он больше ничего не сказал.

Они с Йонду высадились вдвоём — по крайней мере, Питер не видел поблизости ни одного Опустошителя. Он подозревал, что пара-тройка наёмников околачивалась рядом, слившись с разномастными ксандарианами, что-то вроде группы поддержки, потому что Йонду любил планировать всё наперёд и перестраховываться. Но ни одного знакомого лица рядом не наблюдалось.  
Питер знал, что они прилетели сюда не просто так. У Йонду не было времени на праздные прогулки и осмотр достопримечательностей, равно как и не было времени на бессмысленное просвещение, и их прогулка наверняка носила какой-то смысл, до которого Питер должен был додуматься сам.  
Он перебирал в уме варианты, глядя на пальмы, фонтаны, здания, аэрокары. Всё это время Йонду ненавязчиво придерживал его за ворот куртки, словно в любую секунду Питер мог сняться с места и броситься бежать.  
Они, должно быть, забавно выглядели вместе, но если кого-то и удивила такая странная пара — центавриец и человеческий ребёнок, — то виду никто не подал.

Они порядочно поколесили по центральной площади Ксандара, прежде чем Йонду опустился на скамью и хлопнул рядом с собой ладонью.  
— Что скажешь? — спросил он, когда Питер сел рядом.  
— Здесь... мило, — неуверенно ответил Питер. Йонду нахмурился и качнул головой.  
— Я не об этом.  
Питер ещё раз окинул взглядом площадь.  
Он слышал о ксандарианских Новах, даже разбирался в их званиях и обязанностях: эти ребята орудовали во всей Андромеде и частенько мешали проворачивать дела. Йонду считал их ленивыми, бездарными кретинами, разжиревшими на щедрых государственных харчах, но и они могли доставить неприятностей — особенно тем, кто был неосторожен.  
Питер сказал после недолгой паузы:  
— Площадь просматривается со всех сторон. Беспилотниками. Они двигаются, значит, слепых зон у них нет.  
Йонду издал неопределенный звук, то ли одобрение, то ли наоборот, и Питера продрало лёгкой тревогой.  
Страх, который он испытывал перед Йонду, был иррациональным, не подкреплённым никакими вескими поводами. Йонду ни разу не поднимал на него руку и не позволял этого своим наёмникам. Йонду, в основном, говорил, но слова его звучали даже не угрозами — скорее прогнозом, составленным по принципу: если ты не будешь делать вот это, с тобой случится вот это.  
Питер не видел причин ему не верить.  
— Ладно, — сказал Йонду и указал в сторону фонтана. — Что скажешь об этих двух?  
На парапете сидели два Новы, один был в шлеме, второй — без. Второй как раз разворачивал контейнер с обедом (вероятно, с обедом, Питер пока не научился разбираться во всём спектре инопланетной еды).  
— Это рядовые. Наверное, они патрулируют, — ответил Питер. — Или у них перерыв.  
— Наверное, — передразнил его Йонду. — Значит, так, малыш. Мне нужен бластер. Без разницы, как именно ты его достанешь, но достать ты его должен. Иначе — сам знаешь.

Питер посмотрел на Йонду с тщательно скрытым ужасом, смутно надеясь, что он шутит, но лицо у него было серьёзным. Он действительно хотел, чтобы Питер утащил бластер у Новы.  
Он мог бы начать препираться, но толку в этом не было. Йонду давал задание, Йонду ожидал, что задание будет выполнено. Всё.

Он посидел ещё какое-то время в смутной надежде чёрт пойми на что, потом спрыгнул со скамьи и прогулочным шагом направился через площадь. Он быстро влился в толпу, оказавшись в окружении пешеходов: высоких и низких, темнокожих и светлокожих, гуманоидных и нет. Питер особо не выделялся. Ксандариане были похожи на терранцев во всём, кроме продолжительности жизни, и отличить Питера от ксандарианского ребёнка мог только натренированный взгляд.  
Вокруг сидевших Нов образовалась уважительная пустота — как и на Земле, представителей закона тут побаивались. Питер замер неподалёку, всё ещё скрытый толпой, и принялся судорожно соображать.  
Йонду не будет ждать его долго. С него станется взять шаттл и улететь к Опустошителям в одиночку.

Питер постоял, раскачиваясь на пятках, а потом с разбегу влетел в шедшего мимо сайриса. Как он и думал, щупальца у того инстинктивно схлопнулись, сдавив его в удушающих объятиях.  
Питер оказался в ловушке.  
— Прости, дружище, — прошептал он (получив в ответ залп стрёкота, который не смог считать даже имплант-переводчик), набрал в грудь воздуха и истошно завизжал.  
Бедная осьминогоподобная тварь разомкнула хватку, но Питер держался крепко, делая вид, что вырывается. Народ вокруг расступился; Новы, за которыми Питер следил краем глаза, сорвались с места и бросились к ним.  
— Спасите! — дико орал Питер, сильнее запутываясь во влажных щупальцах и пытаясь подавить брезгливость. — Он хочет продать меня в рабство! Я не хочу в рабство! Помогите!  
Толпа ахнула.  
— Отпусти его! — рявкнул один из Нов, пока его товарищ судорожно дожёвывал обед. — Сейчас же! Подними все... щупальца вверх! Выполняй!  
Питер посчитал до пяти и выпрыгнул из щупалец, шлёпнувшись вниз с высоты порядка полутора метров. Падение получилось эффектным, шумным и болезненным, так что приступ рыданий Питеру почти не пришлось имитировать.  
Он сел на разогретую тёплым ксандарианским солнцем землю и взвыл так, что напугал сам себя. Из глаз хлынули слёзы. Толпа зевак отступила в сторону ещё на пару шагов, и один из Нов, державший на мушке растерянного сайриса, махнул своему товарищу:  
— Слушай, отведи его в сторону... — дальше его слова ушли в шёпот, и Питер, слишком занятый воплями, их не расслышал.  
Нова предельно аккуратно, будто Питер был ядовитым, поднял его с земли, отвёл к фонтану и вытащил идентификатор. От паники Питер едва не прекратил всхлипывать — он не был чипирован, и ошибка в индентификаторе грозила ему неприятностями. Вряд ли Йонду озаботится тем, чтобы вытащить своего питомца из ксандарианского приюта.  
— Как тебя зовут? — неловко спросил Нова, ковыряясь с настройками. — Где твои родители?  
Вместо ответа Питер глубоко вдохнул и разразился очередным потоком воплей.  
— Эй, — испуганно пробормотал Нова, — парень, ты чего...  
И Питер не нашёл ничего лучше, кроме как прыгнуть на него и обхватить руками за пояс.  
— Я не хочу в рабство! — выл он. — Не отпускайте меня к этому чудищу! Только не в рабство!  
— Никто не продаст тебя в рабство, — пытался перекричать его Нова, — рабство запрещено, эй, мальчик...  
Иными словами, всё пошло не совсем так, как планировал Питер, и теперь он отчаянно пытался придумать что-нибудь новенькое. Броситься бежать? Пустое дело — не с кучей нависших над площадью беспилотников. Он даже подумал в какой-то момент, что, может, перспектива быть усыновлённым какой-нибудь благочестивой семьёй — не так уж и плоха...  
— Извините.  
Питер едва не поперхнулся собственным языком: рядом с ними стоял Йонду.  
— Это моё, — лениво продолжил Йонду, ткнув пальцем в Питера. — Он доставил вам неприятности?  
— Что вы. — Во всей позе Новы засквозило нескрываемое облегчение. — Это ваш...  
— Папа! — мстительно заорал Питер.  
Лицо Йонду скривилось.  
— Опекаемый это мой, — сказал он и постучал себя пальцами по бедру, поверх спрятанной за полами плаща стрелы. — Малыш, поди сюда. Я прошу прощения у корпуса. Мальчик несколько слабоумный.  
Питер выскользнул из рук Новы и покорно встал около Йонду.  
— Э, — сказал Нова, — вы не хотите предъявить обвинения...  
— Нет, — лучезарно улыбнулся Йонду. — Я же говорю, малыш не в себе, немного параноик. Я отлучился буквально на пару минут, а он уже успел натворить дел. Но мы торопимся. Приношу свои искренние извинения корпусу и господину, которого этот... — Йонду потрепал Питера по волосам, — оболгал.  
С этими словами Йонду ухватил Питера за плечо и пошёл прочь. Нова крикнул что-то им вслед, но они ускорили шаг.

Только отойдя от площади на приличное расстояние, Йонду негромко сказал:  
— Ну и что это было за шоу?  
В ответ Питер молча протянул ему бластер. Йонду оторопело уставился на оружие, взял его, рассмеялся и отшвырнул прочь — под возмущённый вскрик Питера.  
— Ладно, — отсмеявшись, сказал Йонду, — ладно, хорошо. Ты, конечно, маленький недоумок, но живи пока.  
Из уст Йонду это была невероятная похвала. Питер зарделся.  
— Зачем ты его выбросил? — спросил он, чувствуя неожиданный прилив храбрости.  
— Затем, — ответил Йонду. — Задание заключалось не в том, чтобы ты принёс бластер, а в том, чтобы его принёс ты. Грязно сработал, малыш, но на первый раз сойдёт. Может, не такая уж ты и бездарность.  
Питер не был согласен с тем, что он бездарность, но портить благодушное настроение Йонду ему не хотелось. Он промолчал.


	2. Chapter 2

Тина была из расы цирани, с бледно-розовой кожей, маленькая и хрупкая, очень похожая на человека — за исключением шестипалости. Её Питер привёл на корабль, в свою каюту, ловко миновав выставленных в коридорах часовых.  
Он понятия не имел, сколько Тине лет по меркам её расы, но выглядела она вполне взрослой. И пятнадцатилетний Питер её совершенно не смущал — она искренне смеялась и веселилась, пока он пытался понять, как расстёгивается её комбинезон.  
Это была глупая возня, достойная подростков, но на большее Питер и не рассчитывал: вторая база, до которой они дошли, уже тешила его самолюбие. Да тот факт, что девушка-цирани ответила на его ухаживания...  
Не рассчитывал он и на то, что дверь в каюту отъедет, и на пороге появится Йонду.  
Тина даже не стала прикрываться, зато Питер так торопливо подтянул штаны, что едва не свалился с койки.  
— Пошла вон отсюда, — без лишних расшаркиваний сказал Тине Йонду. — Бери вещи и проваливай прочь. Свернёшь в сторону — отправлю твои кишки в космос.  
— Да кто ты такой? — лениво спросила Тина.  
Она была цирани, а цирани не привыкли подчиняться мужчинам.  
Питера вдоль хребта продрала дрожь.  
— Я капитан этого корабля, — ответил Йонду. Он сдвинул полу плаща и свистнул, заставив стрелу вылететь из чехла и повиснуть в воздухе. — И корабль, и этот недоумок — моя собственность. Пошла прочь, пока я не продырявил тебе мозги.  
Тина поджала губы, но быстро оценила свои шансы. Подхватив вещи, она вышла из каюты, даже не озаботившись ускорить шаг.  
Остриё стрелы качнулось и развернулось к Питеру.  
— Малыш, — устало сказал Йонду, и голос его звучал разочарованно. — Какого хрена ты вытворяешь? Я даю тебе мало денег? Мало свободы?  
Питер молчал. Йонду не нужны были его оправдывания — теперь, когда его поймали с поличным, слова только всё ухудшили бы.  
— В твоём распоряжении — все встречные бордели. Малыш, — Йонду присел на край койки; стрела, проследовав за ним, зависла точно напротив переносицы Питера, — всё, что я просил у тебя, — не водить шлюх на корабль. Так-то ты слушаешь старика, который спас твою бездарную жизнь?  
Питер всё-таки попытался:  
— С ней всё в порядке, я провер...  
Йонду быстро и больно схватил его за шею сзади, заставив выпрямить спину и заткнуться.  
— Я понял, — сказал Йонду. — Поднимайся, пойдём. Нет, вещи не бери.  
Он толкнул Питера в спину и свистнул стреле.

Идиотом Питер не был, и молчание, которым сопровождал их путь Йонду, только подтверждало самые худшие его предположения.  
Они пришли в общую каюту, самую большую на корабле, где в нерабочее время околачивались Опустошители. Когда Йонду вошёл, в каюте воцарилась тишина: не меньше двух дюжин глаз устремились в их сторону. Стоять в одних сползающих брюках на лобном месте было жутко, но Питер намеренно не опускал глаз.  
— Я всё могу понять, — сказал Йонду, — иногда тяжко держать своего дружка в узде. Но нас тут таких — полный корабль, а нарушил приказ только ты.  
Он приобнял Питера за плечи.  
— Будет честно, если я отдам тебя экипажу, а? И тебе хорошо, и им. А главное — пропадёт желание нарушать мои приказы.  
Питер знал каждого из здесь присутствовавших, и каждый из здесь присутствовавших знал его. И пусть многие его не любили — как «любимчика» Йонду, как терранца, по одним им ведомым причинам, — калечить его они не хотели.  
Но Питер прекрасно понимал, что если приказ отдаст Йонду, они это сделают. И они это понимали. И Йонду — тоже.  
— Что скажешь? Ещё хочется водить подружек на мой корабль? — спросил Йонду, и Питер ответил, с трудом размыкая скованные ужасом зубы:  
— Да как-то нет.  
— Вот и умница, — сказал Йонду, потрепав Питера по голове. — Сразу бы так. Иди оденься и зайди ко мне, дело есть.  
Питер попятился к выходу, развернулся и быстро пошёл прочь. Вслед ему долетела фраза Йонду: «А вы чего уши развесили? Марш по местам».

От мысли, что ему едва удалось избежать наказания, подгибались ноги.


	3. Chapter 3

В двадцать лет Питер оказался на необитаемом, занесённом снегом астероиде, куда он полез за якобы спрятанными там сокровищами.  
Выяснилось — слишком поздно, — что не одни Опустошители претендовали на вмороженные в лёд реликвии: астероид ревностно стерегли несколько невидимых радарам кораблей, один из которых и подбил Питеру двигатель.  
Он совершил экстренную посадку в снега — шаттл тряхнуло с такой силой, что Питер ударился лбом о приборную панель и отключился. Очнулся он от головной боли и хрипа комма.  
— Квилл, твою мать, — надрывался Йонду, — ответь сейчас же.  
— Отвечаю, — пробормотал Питер, дотянувшись до комма. — Жив, цел... что случилось?  
— Два корабля случились... — Йонду сказал название расы, совершенно неудобоваримое человеческому уху, — сплошные щелчки. Питер невольно улыбнулся: родной язык центаврийцев походил на мелодичный клёкот, неудивительно, что Йонду с такой лёгкостью выдал это слово. — Один сбили, второй ушёл в стэлс и мешает нам сесть.  
Питер расцепил ремни и подтянулся к шлюзу, пытаясь подавить приступ тошноты. Активировав шлем и загерметизировав первую дверь, он выбил люк и выглянул наружу.  
Вокруг шаттла царило ослепительно белое ничто. Насколько хватало взгляда — белые, светло-серые, голубые холмы, покрытые настом наносы, обдуваемые почти ураганным ветром. Плотную куртку Питера продуло почти моментально. Он выругался и нырнул обратно в кабину.  
— Нашёл сокровища? — спросил тем временем Йонду.  
Питер убрал шлем, стёр из-под носа кровь и включил навигатор. Обозначенная на карте точка была в двадцати бросках от места посадки.  
— Я себе яйца отморожу раньше, чем дойду туда, — сказал Питер. Он растянулся в кресле, аккуратно положив затылок на подголовник, и попытался замереть: от любого движения ломило виски, и желудок начинало выворачивать.  
Думать было больно. Больно, но надо. Энергия была почти на нуле — видимо, твари с непроизносимым названием расшибли ему генератор, или это он так неудачно сел. Пройдёт час, и он загнётся или от холода, или от нехватки кислорода: астероид мог похвастаться наличием какой-никакой атмосферы, только пригодной для долгого и комфортного дыхания она не была. Насколько Питер знал — имела склонность потихоньку разрушать слабенькие терранские лёгкие.  
— Ну и какой смысл нам за тобой переться? — спросил Йонду. Голос его так и сквозил недовольством. — Не мог сесть где-нибудь поближе?  
— Отвали, Йонду, — ответил Питер. — Дай хоть сдохнуть без твоего гундежа под ухом.  
Страшно ему почему-то не было. Умирать не хотелось, конечно, но сотрясение и тепло отрабатывавшего последние минуты генератора погрузили его в странное полудремотное состояние полного равнодушия.  
Питер забросил ноги на приборную панель, выравнивая положение тела, и попытался расслабиться. Быть может, он уснёт раньше, чем почувствует холод и удушье. Тем более, что глаза слипались.  
— Квилл, я вижу твои показатели на датчике, — сказал Йонду. — Даже не думай спать.  
— А что ты предлагаешь? — спросил Питер, запоздало поняв, что слова вышли из его рта полной мешаниной звуков. Он откашлялся. — Даже если ты решишь поиграть в спасателя и спуститься за мной, тебе не позволят. Я терранец, Йонду. Сам говорил, ломаемся, стоит только дунуть.  
— Ещё я говорил, что вы — самые живучие засранцы во всём Млечном Пути. И ты выделяешься даже на их фоне.  
Питер снова улыбнулся.  
— Давай, малыш, — продолжил Йонду. — С каких пор ты не можешь починить простенький генератор? Полезай и посмотри, может, его ещё можно воскресить.  
Информация, выведенная на приборную панель, утверждала обратное, но Питер послушно выбрался из кресла — и в следующую секунду его вывернуло на пол.  
— Да пошёл ты, Йонду, — пробормотал он себе под нос, утирая рукавом губы.  
Кое-как ему удалось выбраться наружу, в непереносимый холод, и даже добраться до хвостовой части шаттла. Кусок обшивки был просто вывернут наизнанку, оттуда торчали куски проводки и обгоревшие трубы. Чудом не разгерметизировало.  
Питер вздохнул и вернулся в кабину.  
— Прости, Йонду, с твоим корабликом покончено, — сказал он, опустившись в кресло. — Можешь заказывать себе новый, эта птичка больше не полетит.  
— Ещё как полетит, — ответил Йонду. — Эта «птичка» — моя любимая.  
— Ищи себе нового любимчика, — устало сказал Питер.  
Глаза начало резать. Веки наливались свинцом. Спать хотелось просто невыносимо.  
Настойчивый голос Йонду ощущался как выматывающий звук на периферии сознания. Питер почему-то вспомнил свой земной дом, стрёкот газонокосилки утром в воскресенье и его собственное искренне негодование: почему, почему они не давали ему спать в выходной день?  
Он вскрикнул и резко выпрямился, потому что ощутил укол, но не в тело — было чувство, словно кто-то ткнул раскалённой иглой прямо в его разум.  
— Не спать, — приказал ему Йонду.  
— Это что за херь? — невнятно ответил Питер. — С каких пор ты такие фокусы откалываешь?  
Ответом ему был самодовольный смешок.  
— Ну сдохнешь ты там, в снегу, — сказал Йонду уже серьёзней, — в безвестности, никому не нужный. И зачем тогда вообще с Терры улетал?  
— А это не моя проблема. Не я себя с Терры забирал.  
— Правильно. Я забрал. И ты никогда не узнаешь, зачем.  
Питер хрипло засмеялся и сразу же закашлялся. Нормальный кислород заканчивался.  
— Когда ты только объявился на корабле, — продолжил Йонду, — все Опустошители хором мне твердили: ну нахрена нам такая обуза, старина Йонду, неужто ты вконец размяк? Не то чтобы на корабле никогда не было детей, я ж не монстр какой-то, но чтобы такие мелкие, мерзкие и мягкие — нет, такого не было. Терранские детёныши самые слабенькие из всех, почти как новорожденные флёркины. А я им сказал: я запрещаю вам заводить питомцев на борту? Нет, не запрещаю, если они не грызут проводку, не жрут членов экипажа, а сидят себе и молчат в уголке, желательно, где-нибудь за бронестеклом. А ты как раз сидел и молчал и вообще выглядел слабоумным — я и сейчас считаю тебя маленько тронутым, без обид. Не спать.  
Питер ойкнул — ментальная игла снова кольнула его в разум.  
— Да прекрати ты, — рявкнул он. — К чему ты вообще мне всё это рассказываешь?  
— Колыбельная на ночь, — ответил Йонду.  
— У центаврийцев бывают колыбельные?  
— Центаврийцы насвистывают колыбельные врагам, прежде чем их убить.  
— Ну и самовлюблённый же ты мудак, Йонду.  
Дышал он с трудом. Генератор окончательно сдох, и кабина стремительно остывала; цифры на панели менялись ежесекундно. Питер уже чувствовал холод, который почему-то разрастался от хребта по всему телу.  
Он представил себе, как спустя много лет кто-нибудь доберётся до этого астроида и поднимет из-под льда его шаттл, чтобы обнаружить внутри мумифицированный труп. Это будут какие-нибудь охотники за сокровищами, новые Опустошители, которые примчатся сюда на запах денег. А найдут труп терранца Питера Квилла.  
Быть может, те сокровища, за которыми прилетели сюда они, тоже были чьим-то замурованным в корабле трупом. Несчастный чувак.  
— Ты знал мою мать, Йонду? — спросил Питер, почти не осознавая собственных слов.  
— Нет, малыш.  
— А отца?  
Повисла пауза. Питеру запрещено было говорить с Йонду на эту тему, но сейчас он плевать хотел на запреты. Он же умирал, как-никак, и имел право на маленький кусочек правды.  
— Знал, — наконец ответил Йонду. Звучал он почти так же устало, как и Питер.  
— Скажи мне, что он был хорошим человеком, — попросил Питер, и Йонду хмыкнул в ответ.  
— Твой папаша был конченым засранцем, малыш, и вряд ли он реабилитировался сейчас.  
— Так он жив?  
— Наверное. Он живучий гад.  
Интересно, как они встретились с мамой? По её словам, отец был отличным парнем, но она могла идеализировать его образ, чтобы не расстраивать сына.  
Он вдруг ощутил острую тоску по ней, почти как в тот свой последний день на Земле. Неплохо было бы с ней встретиться. Вряд ли существует такой бог, о котором рассказывала ему в детстве мама, но было бы здорово, если бы они встретились с ней в какой-нибудь чёртовой загробной жизни.  
Вспомнив что-то, он с огромным напряжением потянулся к внутреннему карману куртки и вытащил оттуда «Сони Уолкмен», несколько раз обмотанный проводами от наушников. Старенькому механизму, казалось, было наплевать на холод: он работал исправно, но Питер всё равно спрятал его под одежду, поближе к тёплой пока ещё коже.  
Надев наушники, Питер стёр кровь из-под носа и щёлкнул кнопкой.  
Так было намного, намного лучше.  
Он попытался шевельнуться — и не смог. Плотная бордовая ткань его куртки была тронута серебром от инея, то же серебро легло на ресницы. Моргать было сложно, и Питер опустил веки.  
На этот раз мысленный тычок Йонду пропал втуне — от него только слегка дёрнулись пальцы.  
— Не спать, — напоследок сказал Йонду, и голос его перекрыл даже «Ранэвейз», но Питер ничего ему не ответил.

Зато сильная оплеуха вынудила его распахнуть глаза и сесть — и он так резко и глубоко вдохнул, что закашлялся. Кто-то тут же прижал к его лицу кислородную маску.  
Перед ним, в узкой и промёрзшей кабине шаттла, стоял Йонду, и выглядел он взбешённым. Взбешённым — но не настолько, чтобы не снять с Питера наушники, прежде чем перетянуть его тыльной стороной ладони по лицу.  
Питер хотел что-то сказать, но не смог: ощущение было таким, словно язык намертво примёрз к верхнему нёбу. Ещё и по вискам стекала вода с оттаивавших ресниц.  
Но здесь было тепло. И оглядев потолок, Питер понял, что они вместе с шаттлом находятся внутри, в грузовом отсеке главного корабля Опустошителей.  
Йонду отнял от его лица маску.  
— Я отдаю приказ, малыш, — сказал он, — и ты его выполняешь. Я сказал «не спать» — и ты не спишь. Чем старше ты становишься, тем хуже делается твой характер.  
Он швырнул маску вместе с наушниками Питеру на грудь и выбрался наружу. Оттуда сразу донёсся его сердитый голос:  
— Льдину — в медотсек. Шаттл проверить, генератор заменить. Если не полетит через два дня — пеняйте на себя. Это относится к ним обоим.  
Наверное, подумал Питер, нашаривая маску, это было чудо.  
Ни один человек не выжил бы так долго в настолько холодной и ядовитой атмосфере.


	4. Chapter 4

Пластиковая кукла внутри сферы не стала для Йонду сюрпризом — он знал, что Питер ему не подчинится, как знал и то, что грозило его питомцу в будущем. Бесполезный теперь саркофаг для камня он захлопнул и сунул в карман, после чего решительным шагом направился в капитанскую рубку.  
Он сел в кресло, поставил пластиковую куклу на панель и включил запись.  
— Привет, — сказал он на запись. — Огромное тебе спасибо за уменьшение поголовья моих людей. Надеюсь, тебе там стыдно, в этом твоём сраном будущем. Надеюсь, это сраное будущее у тебя всё ещё есть.  
Он сделал паузу, чтобы поправить куклу.  
— Как там говорится в этой устаревшей земной игре? Шах и мат? Можешь передать это всем, начиная с Таноса, или как там этого ублюдка зовут? Неважно. Будь добр увековечить моё имя. Мальчишка спасён. Если бы я был полным подонком, а не благородным и великодушным центаврийцем, я бы стребовал с тебя ещё денег, хоть и не представляю, как ты будешь их передавать. Квилл влетел мне в копеечку. Беготня от его папаши по всему космосу — в ещё большую.  
Йонду снова помолчал, размышляя над своими словами.  
— Ладно. Получай свою команду оборванцев. Я научил Питера всему, что знал сам, только с дисциплиной слажал. Разбирайся с этим сам. — Он вздохнул и потёр переносицу. — Судя по твоим словам, у него там всё печально будет, в этом твоём будущем. Надо было, наверное, придушить его ещё в колыбели. Береги его, Астро. И бывай.  
С этими словами Йонду щёлкнул кнопкой и откинулся на спинку кресла. В глазах щипало, и он мысленно себя отругал. Как там, в этой терранской присказке? Многие знания — многие печали. Верно. Как-то так Астро и сказал, когда Йонду потребовал у него ответов.  
Слишком много терранского в его жизни.  
Интересно, найдёт ли Ванс Астро его запись — там, в будущем? Проверяет ли он условленное место, как они и договаривались? В любом случае, это была уже не проблема Йонду.  
Он включил внутреннюю связь.  
— Курс на Терру, Млечный путь, — сказал он. — Надо передать послание одному старому другу.


End file.
